


One Festival Night

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz leads Bumblebee through a thoroughly enjoyable first time.  </p><p>Contains sticky, pre-war setting. Written for averageapplepie on Tumblr, who asked for 'Jazz/Bumblebee, Bayverse or TF Prime, Jazz 'teaching' an inexperienced Bumblebee. Please!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Festival Night

Jazz hadn't set out to seduce Bumblebee. Yet here they were, the young temple guard open and panting beneath him, Jazz riding his cord as the lights of Simfur blazed outside the window and a mingled roar of traffic and music pounded through the walls. 

They'd met at the festival, bumping into one another by accident as they tried to find their way. Jazz had offered his name, his data cable. Bumblebee had responded with an open friendliness seldom seen these days, and Jazz had suggested they go get a drink. 

One drink had become two, then three. A long conversation in a quiet bar, a fourth drink - this one a little more potent - and they'd moved to the heart of the festival to dance and sing and laugh into the early hours. 

Jazz hadn't meant to rub against him quite so much, but the night had made him ache in all the good ways, and Bumblebee had slung an arm around him and hugged him as though they were old comrades. 

"I like you," Jazz had said. "More than like you. I've got a room a few blocks from here. Do you wanna come back with me? Spin the night out some more?"

"I'd like that," Bumblebee had said, and had followed Jazz through the maze to his temporary home.

The first tentative press of an energy field had, surprisingly, come from Bumblebee. Jazz embraced him in response, nuzzling his cute little oral intake, and planting little kisses on the metal. Bumblebee held him, stroked him, gave every indication of being eager to take it further without actually making a move. Eventually Jazz asked outright, "Would you like to interface with me?" and Bumblebee's biolights had shimmered with a shy kind of eagerness. 

"Please," he replied. "But I've... I've never. I know the theory-"

"It's cool," Jazz said, kissing the tips of Bumblebee's fingers. "We'll take it slow."

"Not _too_ slow," Bumblebee had countered with a teasing flicker of his energy field, and Jazz had laughed and pulled him close. 

It was a rare thing, a privilege and an honour to show someone how much pleasure his own body could give. Jazz had led Bumblebee into it gradually, caressing him everywhere, finding his hot spots, licking him to arousal and easing him down on his back on the room's comfortable single bed. By the time Jazz crouched poised above Bumblebee's straining cord they were both close to overload and Jazz had paused a while to let the charge ebb and give them time to really enjoy it. 

Jazz grinned, his hands either side of Bumblebee's shapely head, his circuits burning with the need to overload. Bumblebee held his waist, bucking his hips in pace with Jazz's movements. His energy field rang with pleasure, his moans and gasps spoke of happy abandon and the culmination of a truly wonderful evening. 

Jazz hadn't set out to seduce Bumblebee, true, but he was very glad that he had.


End file.
